minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Season Two
Season 2 is a video game developed by Telltale Games and is the sequel to the first season game, specifically the Adventure Pass. Plot Now that Jesse and the gang have vanquished the Wither Storm, saved the world, and become totally super famous heroes, life has gotten a bit more... complicated. With more responsibilities and less time for adventure, old friendships have started to fade -- at least until Jesse's hand gets stuck in a creepy gauntlet that belongs to an ancient underwater temple. Together with old pals and new comrades alike, Jesse embarks on a brand new journey filled with tough choices, good times, and at least one temperamental llama.Telltale Games: Minecraft: Story Mode - Season 2 Is Official, And It’s Coming Soon Platforms *Android *iOS *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *Xbox 360 *PC *macOS *Windows 10 *Nintendo Switch *MacBook Air Season Pass :For more information regarding the Season Pass, go to Season Pass (Season Two). Available Language Dubs * English * Spanish * German * French * Japenese Episodes *'Episode 1:' "Hero in Residence" (released on July 11th, 2017) *'Episode 2:' "Giant Consequences"(released on August 15th, 2017) *'Episode 3:' "Jailhouse Block" (released on September 19th, 2017) *'Episode 4:' "Below the Bedrock" (released on November 7th, 2017) *'Episode 5:' "Above and Beyond" (released on December 19th, 2017) Characters Main Characters *Jesse *Petra *Jack *Nurm *Radar *Lluna *Stella Antagonists & Bosses *Romeo (Main Antagonist, Formerly) *The Warden *Giant Ghast *Icy Golem (Determinant) *Icy Spiders (Determinant) *Giant Enderman *Giant Magma Golem *Prismarine Colossus Secondary Characters *Lukas *Axel *Olivia *Ivor *Xara *Binta Minor Characters *Nell *Stampy Cat *Stacy Plays *Rodrigo *Fangirl *Bob *Lord von Thunderpork VI *Esteban *Smushy Cutecheeks *Wink *Anthony *Large Henry *Big Hank *Oxblood *Geoff *Brick *Rob *Terry *Carmine *Vos (Mentioned) *Sammy (Mentioned) *Wanda *Cam *Willy *Blocco *Hilda *PorkChop *Waffles *Fred (Portrait, Hologram, Mentioned) *Lawrence *Kent *Cassie Rose (mentioned) *Aiden (mentioned) *Gabriel the Warrior (mentioned) *Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (mentioned) *Magnus the Rogue (mentioned) *Soren the Architect (mentioned) Deaths *Sammy (Confirmed Fate) *Icy Golem *Vos (Confirmed Fate) *The Warden *Giant Ghast *Fred (Confirmed Fate) *Giant Magma Golem *Xara (Determinant) *Lord von Thunderpork VI *Esteban *Smushy Cutecheeks *Romeo (Determinant) Trivia *According to Eric Stirpe, the second season takes place five to seven years after the conclusion of Season 1 (Episode 8). Tumblr: "In chronological order how many years does Minecraft story mode season 2 take place after Minecraft story mode season 1?" *No matter who you choose to leave behind in Xara's cell, as long as you give Xara her bed, the player has an option of keeping Lluna as a pet. *Although there had been rumors about a second season before, the first piece of evidence was a classification of "Hero in Residence", the first episode of Season 2. Australian Classification: MINECRAFT STORY MODE: SEASON TWO – EPISODE 1: HERO IN RESIDENCE *Season 2 includes a "Crowd-Play" feature, allowing others to vote on dialogue choices for the player using a streaming service. *This may be the last season featuring Axel, Olivia, Petra, and Jesse (determinant) as members of the new order of the stone **If the player chooses to leave with Petra, then the team may just be Jack, Radar, Nurm, and Lukas. **If the player chooses to stay in Beacontown, then Jesse may hold his/her position as the leader. *Neither Dan or Lizzie appear depending on your choices based on who you accused whatsoever in A Portal to Mystery *Unlike Season 1, Season 2 will not be on the PlayStation 3 or Wii U. *When E3 was happening on a streaming website named Twitch, as Jesse is talking to Stampy Cat and Stacy Plays, Nell can be seen dancing in the background. *Season 2 intentionally has milder language than the first season, so as to be suitable for younger players. *Several details about the characters in Season 2 were revealed before its release, largely through social media posts. **Radar was confirmed to be Jesse's assistant by Eric Stirpe in an interview at E3 2017. **The name of Lluna the llama was revealed by Eric Stirpe in a Tumblr post. File:LlunaTheLlamaNameConfirmination.png **In another Tumblr post, Eric Stirpe confirmed that Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Ivor would be reappearing in Season 2 (albeit some of them with smaller roles). File:Axel, Olivia, Ivor, and Lukas Confirmed.png **When asked about Jesse's "different clothes" in a teaser screenshot, Eric Stirpe revealed that Season 2 has new customization options for Jesse. File:NewCustomClothes.png Galleries Box Art Boxt-art-minecraft-story-mode-season-2.jpg|Box art for Season 2. Key Art 670.jpg|The key art for Season 2 and "Hero in Residence". S2 Ep2 Key Art.jpg|Key art for "Giant Consequences". MCSM S2EP3 JHB Key Art.jpg|The key art for "Jailhouse Block". BTB EP4 Key Art.jpg|The key art for "Below the Bedrock". AaB Key Art.jpg|The key art for "Above and Beyond". Screenshots Stacy Plays' Wolf Puppy.jpg|Stacy Plays with Wink, a reference to her pet wolf in her YouTube Minecraft "Let's Play." ThePrismarineGiants.jpg|Jesse and Petra with Jack and Nurm in an underground temple. SwimmingInTheTub.jpg|Jesse swimming to an ocean temple with a Guardian. AnArachnaphobe'sWorstNightmare.jpg|Jesse running away from Spiders. LLAMAOHMYGOSH.jpeg|Jesse and Petra walking through Champion City with Lluna. YouTubers Season 2.jpg|Jesse with Stampy Cat and Stacy plays with Wink next to them. Stampy Cat House Season 2.jpg|Stampy Cat near his "Lovely House" in Season 2. Jesse and Admin.PNG|Romeo about to attack Jesse. Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse, Petra, and Lluna saw the Prismarine Gauntlet in the cave. Jesse fighting Charged Creepers.PNG|Jesse about to attack two Charged Creepers. Nurm Ep3.png|A screenshot of Nurm holding two axes. Jesse & Warden Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Jesse talking to The Warden. Creeders Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Jesse being chased by creeders. Romeo & Jesse Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Romeo talking to Jesse in the Zombie Mines. 3-Headed Ghast Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Jesse looking back at the Giant Ghast. Beacontown Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Beacontown. AaB Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot with Stella, Axel, Olivia, Romeo, Xara, and Prison Golems in Beacontown. Jesse Yellow Gauntlet AaB Screenshot.jpg|A screenshot of Jesse with a yellow gauntlet in "Above and Beyond". Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-cave-tunnels.jpg|Cave Tunnel Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-champion-city-town-center.jpg|Champion City Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-center.jpg|Sea Temple Center Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-exterior.jpg|Sea Temple Exterior Concept Art Minecraft-season-two-concept-art-sea-temple-ocean-mood.jpg|Sea Temple Ocean Mood Concept Art Shooting Gallery Nighttime Concept Art.jpg|Shooting Range (Nighttime) Concept Art. Shooting Gallery Daytime Concept Art.jpg|The Shooting Range (Daytime) Concept Art. Mine-cart Roller Coaster Concept Art.jpg|Mine-cart Roller Coaster Concept Art. Lava Trap Room Concept Art.jpg|Lava Trap Room Concept Art. Icy Palace of Despair Concept Art.jpg|Romeo's Icy Palace of Despair Concept Art. Clock Room Concept Art.jpg|Clock Room Concept Art. Challenge Rooms Concept Art.jpg|Different Challenge Rooms Concept Art. Beacontown Rebuilt Concept Art.jpg|Rebuilt Beacontown Concept Art. Zombie Mines Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the Zombie Mines, with Jesse, Jack, Radar, Nurm, Petra, and Rob watching "guests" kill zombies. Captive Radar Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Radar being held captive by the Warden, with Large Henry in-front of Radar. Burrows Around Sunshine Institute Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of The Burrows outside of the Sunshine Institute. Hallway Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of Jesse, Jack, Radar, Petra, Nurm, and Xara walking down a hallway in the Sunshine Institute. Prison Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the layout of part of the Sunshine Institute. Mush Room Layout Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the layout of the Mush Room. Mush Room Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the Mush Room, with Jesse, Radar, Stella, Anthony (Bigbst4tz2), and Brick in it. Burrows Lava Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the layout of part of The Burrows with lava flowing. Burrows Concept Art.jpg|Concept art of the entrance to the Sunshine Institute. Romeoburg Art.jpg|Concept art of Romeoburg. The Oasis Art.jpg|Concept art of The Oasis. Fred's House and Memorial Art.jpg|Concept art of Fred's house. The Underneath Art.jpg|Concept art of The Underneath. Houses Art.jpg|Concept art of houses in The Underneath. The Tower Art.jpg|Concept art of the tower to the Sunshine Institute. The Tower Art 2.jpg|Another piece of concept art of the tower to the Sunshine Institute. Fred's Memorial Art.jpg|Concept art of Fred's memorial. Fred's Keep Art.jpg|Concept art of Fred's Keep. Dark-road-2-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Jesse, Petra, and Lukas about to fight Zombies in The Underneath. twisted-tower-concept-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Romeo's version of Beacontown. Terminal-zone-lighting-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Terminal Zone concept art. tower-prison-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of the tower prison. beacon-town-heist-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of the firework heist plan in Beacontown. beacon-town-hunt-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Jesse's search for Stella. beacon-town-map-shop-twisted-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of Jack's ransacked shop. beacon-town-twisted-buildings-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|Concept art of twisted buildings in Beacontown. terminal-control-center-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|The Terminal's control center concept art. terminal-zone-concept-minecraft-concept-art.jpg|More concept art for the Terminal Zone. Trailers References Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:Telltale Games